Grojband: Teasing Tales
by paradign
Summary: very fluffy one shots carryxlarry and laneyxcorey No spoilers here! Made by me and fangirlinggrojfan editted by matsadler10


One day in Peaceville in the newmans garage Larry came in and saw Carrie strumming her guitar. Carrie looked up from her guitar and immediately smiled at who she saw and put her guitar down, "What's up, Larrs?" '' Hi Care...'' said Larry smiling. Carrie smiled and walked up to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders He blushed fully immedatly. He smiled at her. Carrie smiled back before she noticed him blushing, and obliviously asked him, "Why's your face red whenever I wrap my arm around you?" ''I-I D-don't K-know..'' lied Larry. Carrie have him a suspicious look before she shrugged it off, "Must be a skin condition, Larrs." '' No...Its not that..I-its J-just B-blushing..'' sluttered Larry. "Then why are you blushing?" She then asked He just looked at her and started blushing more. But he sluttered out '' B-because Y-your A-arm..'' Carrie smirked lightly before tightening it and saw his blush deepen. "Now I get it..." He just lightly smiled at her as they sat down on the newmans chounch. Carrie smiled while starting to have fun with making him blush so she leant her head against his shoulder '' C-care? W-what a-are y-you..'' sluttered Larry blushing more. "Getting comfy." She said regularly while hiding her smirk from him He just stared at her while a little smile came onto his face. "Why is your hair so red and handsome?" She asked while looking up at him He became speechless and dazed dreamily at her while blushing even more. Carrie gazed back as she was hoping for an answer, but soon found herself lost in his eyes He stared at her. Soon she got back to reality and decided to see him blush more as she thought it was cute. She brought him onto her lap and hugged him. "C-Carr..." He stuttered out and went redder than his hair before he eventually decided to hug her back, only to be squeezed tighter. Carrie rested her head onto his head and said '' Why are you so cuddly?'' "I-I don't know?" He mumbled silently He then blushed even more becoming silent. Carrie took her beanie and put it on his head He just looked at her with a fully red face. giving her his cute little look. Carrie then began to blush herself, "You're such a cutie with my beanie on." Larry blused and moved a hand to her cheek. "W-Why is your hand in m-my cheek?" She stuttered out as it deepened in colour '' Its not in your cheek silly..'' said Larry while leaning forward abit. "I-I'm not silly..." She said even though she knew that it was true that she was a bit silly. She snapped out of her thoughts once she felt her forehead leaning against something. Larry then moved closer making thier noses touch.. W-What are you doing?" She asked while looking at how close their lips were, realizing that it was probably the closest they would ever get. He didnt saw a word but moved his lips slowly closer to hers. Carrie knew he was trying to kiss her and felt her heart start to beat a million times faster, so she slowly started to leaned in He saw his and closed his eyes while leaning more in slowly. Carrie's hands slowly made their way over to his neck and could almost feel her lips that were less than a centimetre away from his He then moved ckloser and closed his eyesas they kissed. Carrie kissed him back as she couldn't believe this was happening. She pinched her arm to try and wake her up if this was a dream, but nothing happened. Abit later they slowly parted. Larry looked at her while blushing red and the biggest grin ever. Carrie smiled back at him lovingly. Larry smiled back at her, "Carr...I-I..." '' Yes?'' said Carrie while grabbing his hand. "I l-love you..." he finally stuttered out while his cheeks deepened bit Her eyes widened and she then brought him into a huge hug while saying '' I love you too!" Larry then fell limp in her arms, too dazed from what he heard from her to even sit himself up straight She just smirked and hugged him more. "c-carrie...your squeezing me..." he breathed out as he started turning a bit blue She immedatly let go of him. "oh no, Larrs! I didn't kill you, did I?! Don't die on me!" she fretted while beginning to cry dramatically He lifted her chin and wipped away her tears and said '' I'm fine Care!'' Carrie stopped crying and smiled widely while bringing him in for another hug, but being more gentle, "Larrs! Your alive!" '' yes..'' said Larry smiling at her. she then out of nowhere kissed his lips for a couple of seconds He gazed dreamily at her as his cheeks reddened. All of a sudden, the garage door opened to reveal Corey and Laney,but Corey didn't hsve his beanie, "BEFF WHERE DID YOU TAKE MY BEANIE?!" Laney lightly blushing. '' I dont have your ugly beanie..Maybe looks in your girlfriends hands?'' said Carrie smirking. "Lanes is not my girlfriend." he said looking a bit down from it before he looked over at Laney, who had her hands behind her back Laney sighed and gave Corey his beanie back. '' Here...Core..sorry I was just teasing you.. Corey sighed and took it from her hands, giving her a small frown, "Lanes, why would you do that? You know how sensitive I get when my beanie goes missing..." '' S-sorry Core..'' said Laney. "Its okay, Lanes." he said as his optimistic side came. He opened his arms and brought her in for a hug. She went fully red as Carrie and Larry smirked. Corey saw his doppelganger smirking, "Whats so funny, lipsuckers?" Carrie rolled her eyes as Larry turned redder. '' Oh just kiss her already..'' said Carrie. I-I..." Corey stuttered out while blushing, but not as dark as Laney was. Carrie and Larry just smirked. Corey looked down at laney embarrassedly, "L-Lanes..." he then went speechless '' Core are you ok?'' asked Laney. Corey struggled to smile at before he couldn't take the awkwardness and ran out of the garage '' Core..'' said Laney she then ran after him. She grabbed his arm and said '' Core whats wrong!'' "I-I don't know...?" he lied while looking away from her '' You know how they said about just kissing me already? Y-you C-can I-if Y-you W-ant t-that i-is.'' said laney Corey's face went even redder before he looked down at her and smiled a bit, "Y-You want me t-to k-kiss you?" she bludhed more and nodded. Corey blushed with her as he gently grabbed her by the waist Laney slowly grabbed her arms around his neck. Corey's eyes dropped shut and started to lean in slowly She slowly started leaning in to. Corey pulled her closer as he met her lips She smiled and closed her eyes while feeling fire works. Corey continued to kiss her for a few minutes before slowly pulling away Laney's face was fully red like her hair. "Cutie." he said while taking his beanie and placing it on her head She blushed even more. he then leant down and made their noses touch She blushed and put a hand to his cheek. Corey then went red and looked at her hand on his cheek '' Core..Are you ok?'' ased Laney. "I'm more than okay, Lanes..." he said while gazing at her lustfully '' I-I..'' sluttered Laney but Corey shuushed her. Corey suddenly kissed her quickly before he brought her onto his back for a piggyback ride, and started running off Carrie and Larry smirked at them. Larry looked up at Carrie and kissed her cheek she smiled and gaxed at him. Carrie then leant down and kissed his lips and pulled away leaving him dazed, "Thanks for coming out everyone!" She said before the garage door shut the end.


End file.
